dragonworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sirindale
Sirindale - Pierwszy Sergal w Tchnieniu Nowego Brzasku. Pogromca Smoków.thumb|300px Wygląd Sirindale nie wyróżnia się zbytnio od reszty przedstawicieli swej rasy, jej łeb jest kształtem nieco podobny do łba rekina i pokryty futrem, góra łba, uszy jak i szyja są pokryte futrem koloru zachmurzonego nieba o późniejszej godzinie, zaś boki pyska są białe. Ślepia jasnobłękitne jak u reszty rodziny. Jej grzbiet czy tam plecy są takiego samego koloru jak góra łba zaś brzuch i łapy? są całe białe. Jej sylwetkę można by wziąć za nieco wilczą ale czy wilk łazi na dwóch nogach i czy jest wyższy od człowieka? Co prawda Sir jest tylko trochę wyższa od ludzi ale jest jeszcze młoda i na pewno podrośnie kilka centymetrów. Ogólnie ciało jej jest smukłe lecz nie chude i nie grube, idealne dla wojowniczki. Ręce są prawie jak u zwykłego człowieka, jedynie różnią się tym, że są pokryte futrem i nawet jeśli nie widać mięśni są silniejsze niż ręce ludzkie. No i jak można się domyślić, paznokietki też są niczego sobie. Tylne łapy już bardziej przypominają zwierzęce. Posiadają tylko 4 palce i szpony na każdym z nich, są tak skonstruowane, by pozwalały na długie i szybkie biegi a także wysokie skoki. Warto też dodać iż posiada długi i silny ogon, zakończony białą kitą. No tak ale fajnie by było gdyby biegała nago choć to racze rzadki widok. Ostatnio biegała nago gdy miała 3 lata? Zazwyczaj chodzi w lekkiej zbroi bitewnej która osłania jej łapy, tułów i ogon. Zbroja wygląda na wytrzymałą i wprawdzie taka jest, lecz jest również zaskakująco lekka, bowiem zrobiono ją z rzadkiego, lekkiego i bardzo wytrzymałego metalu na który tylko bogatsi mogli sobie pozwolić. Owa zbroja jest jasno żółta z gdzieniegdzie szarymi bądź brązowymi częściami ale co najważniejsze, jest tak zbudowana by nie krępować ruchów. Oprócz tego ma też przy sobie podwójne ostrze wykonane z tego samego metalu co jej zbroja. Pięknie wykonane ostrze o rękojeści pośrodku i ostrzach z dwóch stron, perfekcyjnie wyważone i idealnie pasujące do jej stylu walki. Charakter Charakter. Dziki to z pewnością, często nie zważa na własne zdrowie i poddaje się zwykłym instynktom. Uwielbia walczyć, właściwie to miłuje, a także nienawidzi smoków które to wiele razy atakowały ich wioskę. Uwielbia samotność ale też towarzystwo jeśli te jest podobne chociaż trochę do niej. Raczej niezbyt ufa nowo poznanym istotom czasami nawet jeśli są z tej samej rasy. Jest nieco rozpieszczona z powodu swych bogatych rodziców którzy to wiele razy musieli się za nią tłumaczyć. Jednak niezbyt ją to obchodziło bo i tak spełniali wszystkie jej zachcianki. Czasami bywa nieco zimna ale też lubi czasami się zabawić w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ot nie ma nic przeciwko miłemu spędzaniu czasu. Nienawidzi wody z powodu na swe futro, ale za to kocha noc jak i wielkie wysokości. Mimo iż ma puszyste futro uwielbia ciepłe pomieszczenia w których zmienia się w leniwą kluseczkę która tylko by się leniła i jadła. Kiedyś czerpała nieopisaną radość z biegania na golasa ale z wiekiem jej to znikło, choć czasami wraca i powoduje u niej dość nietypowe zachowania. Jeśli chodzi o walkę woli stawiać na szybkość i ofensywę, tak by jak najszybciej wyeliminować wroga i mimo iż jest wojowniczką nie zawaha się zaatakować z ukrycia. Historia Gdzieś niedaleko gór znajdowała się wioska. Wioska jak wioska, przeciętna, niczym się nie wyróżniająca no może jedynie tym że często była odwiedzana przez innych tego gatunku, którzy zatrzymywali się tutaj na krótki odpoczynek przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę. I to właśnie dzięki temu powstała Sir. Ojciec jej był dowódcą wojowników i podlegał bezpośrednio najwyższej władzy. Był to silny i świetnie wyszkolony samiec który wybił się na swe stanowisko dzięki swej inteligencji i zdolności planowania. Z Początku był zwykłym wojownikiem lecz po kilku bitwach kiedy kilka razy uratował z opresji swój oddział wymyślając jakąś taktykę lub jakiś plan, wybił się szybko wyżej aż w końcu został dowódcą. Dobrze mu płacono i miał najlepszy ekwipunek jaki tylko mógł mieć. Miał powodzenie u różnych samic które również były świetnymi wojowniczkami jednak pozostawał nieugięty wiedząc że przez takie coś może stać się miękki i słaby. No i tak przez kilka lat służby, samice w końcu przestały o niego ubiegać a on pełnił swoją służbę, wzbogacając się. I wtedy zjawiła się ona. Słyszała o owym generale i jako iż sama była świetną wojowniczką z innej wioski postanowiła wyzwać go na pojedynek. Samiec zgodził się zresztą nie miał w zwyczaju odmawiać pojedynków. I tak oto poznali się rodzice Sirindalii. Oboje poszli na plac wyznaczony do takich pojedynków i otoczeni przez tłum gapiów zaczęli walczyć. Pojedynek trwał długo a żadna z stron nie mogła zyskać przewagi. Razavak - bo tak nazywał się ów Generał wiedział że jak tak dalej pójdzie, będą musieli przerwać pojedynek i ogłosić remis, toteż postanowił zrobić coś czego nikt z obecnych się nie spodziewał. Wyprowadził taki cios by zablokować swoją broń i jej między ich ciałami a potem... pocałował ją w bok pyska. Zaskoczona samica nie stała tak chwile zaskoczona i Razavak to wykorzystał. Ogonem pociągnął ją za łapę tak, że ta upadła na grzbiet i ten przycisnął ją do ziemi, unieruchamiając. Wszyscy tak patrzyli chwile osłupiali, potem jednak pogratulowali świetnej walki i odeszli zaś sam Razavak zaprosił ową wojowniczkę do lidera Wioski. Król jak można było się spodziewać zaoferował służbę na dość wysokim stanowisku a ona - zgodziła się i zamieszkała u dowódcy Wojska, póki nie wybudują jej własnego domu. Taka nagroda od króla. Można by powiedzieć że spokojnie przemieszkałaby u Razavaka, gdyby nie to że oprócz tego iż była świetną wojowniczką. Była również niesamowicie atrakcyjna i młoda. Spodobała mu się i każdego dnia dawał jej różne prezenty niby w geście przyjaźni aż w końcu nadszedł dzień kiedy zaproponował jej coś więcej niż tylko znajomość i przyjaźń... Nie zgodziła się... No tylko z początku. Potem uległa i tak po pewnym czasie na Świat przyszła Sirindale. Samiczka była słodka ale jednocześnie złośliwa i zabawna. Przez pierwsze dwa lata swojego życia rzadko opuszczała dom rodziców i głównie dręczyła ich biedne ogony, swój zresztą także jak jej wpadał pod łapki. Uczyła się dość szybko choć wciąż była dziecinna. Często się zdarzało że rodzice musieli ją łapać na podwórku kiedy to biegała na golasa łapiąc różne rzeczy które latały na wietrze. Wyglądało to doprawdy zabawnie a czasami sam przywódca odwiedzał ich i bawił się z nią. No do czasu aż go za ucho ugryzła, bo potem to wolał się nie zbliżać. Mimo tego małego incydentu wyraźnie ją polubił bowiem kazał przydzielić jej eskortę która miała ją ochraniać przed niebezpieczeństwami. Razavaka to ucieszyło bowiem eskorte stanowił jeden z jego najlepszych wojowników ale jednocześnie taki z którym Sir mogła się spokojnie bawić. Czasami opuszczała wioskę zagłębiając się w okoliczne lasy i bawiąc się w chowanego z swoim opiekunem. I tak się doczekała 4 lat. Wtedy już coraz rzadziej biegała na golasa, a to wszystko przez to iż samiec którego poznałam rok starszy od niej, śmiał się z tego i nazywał to głupim a ona tego znieść nie umiała i cóż starała się przestać to robić. Jej eskorta i jednocześnie opiekun, zaczął ją uczyć różnych rzeczy, nie dlatego że rodzice tego nie robili. Po prostu lubiła go i sama go o to prosiła a on nie miał serca odmówić małej słodkiej samiczce. Co prawda wojownicy urodzeni ale serca mają. Po dwóch latach umiała już dość dużo rzeczy. rozróżniać ślady zwierząt, poznawać rośliny po zapachu. Znała się nawet na wspinaniu po górach. Wtedy też znienawidziła wodę bowiem wpadła do zimnego jeziorka a jej futro całe mokrzutkie lepiło się do ciała i tak oto też mocno zachorowała. Jej opiekun miał ponieść konsekwencje za to że nie dopilnował jej, jednak Sir wstawiła się za nim i jednocześnie zyskała sobie wdzięczność owego samca jak i szacunek króla. Wtedy też wstąpiła do szkoły tej obowiązkowej gdzie miała zdobyć wiedzę ogólną, ale również udało jej się dostać do szkoły walki, mimo iż rodzice nie byli tym zbyt zachwyceni mówiąc iż 6 lat to za mało na tę szkołę. Z początku szło jej beznadziejnie i często wracała do domu zapłakana że nie może nikogo pokonać ale co się dziwić. Była jednym z najmłodszych uczniów owej szkoły. Inni mieli około 8 lat i byli więksi od niej. Jednak po roku nauki gdy miała 7 lat i dość dobrze opanowała walkę podwójnym ostrzem. Była w stanie stanąć na równi w walce z innymi uczniami nawet jeśli byli starsi od niej. Uczyła się pilnie, nawiązywała znajomości a jej eskorta została odwołana i choć nie chciała zostawać sama, nie sprzeczała się. W końcu nie można mieć wszystkiego co się chce i nawet ona to rozumiała. Czasami chodziła na polowania na jakieś różne zwierzęta a nauczyciele zaczynali dostrzegać jej potencjał odziedziczony po rodzicach. Gdy miała 9 lat stanęła do udziału w turnieju młodzików i zajęła drugie miejsce otrzymując jednocześnie swoją pierwszą prawdziwą broń. Co prawda broń była ciężka i władanie nią jedną ręką tak jak to robiła na treningach, było ciężkie bowiem zwykły metal był cięższy od drewna, nie była złą że zajęła drugie miejsce. Samiec który zdobył pierwsze dostał broń z Orenium co było dość kosztowną rzeczą jednak wygrał w uczciwej walce i nie mogła sobie odmówić tej przyjemności by w każdy dzień wolny od szkoły, nie urządzić sobie z nim pojedynku dla poprawy ich wspólnych umiejętności. Kto wie? Może wtedy poczuła coś mocniejszego niż tylko przyjaźń? No nic treningi szły dalej a ona cały czas na drugim miejscu zaraz za tamtym. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak. Gdy miała lat 21 udziałem w turniejach zdobyła cały zestaw zbroi z zwykłego metalu i oczywiście swoje podwójne ostrze, jednak nie używała tego oręża. Było ciężkie i krępowało jej ruchy, toteż poprosiła swego ojca by kupił jej broń i pancerz z Orenium tak jak miał Karaminei - samiec który zawsze był na pierwszym miejscu w turniejach i którego darzyła uczuciem. Jej nauka w szkole walki skończyła się po tym jak pokonała swojego nauczyciela który nie mógł jej już nic więcej nauczyć, i tak też wstąpiła do oddziału wojowników. Często ze względu na jej rodziców, proponowali jej awans na wyzsze stanowisko ale za każdym razem odmawiała mówiąc że nie zasłużyła sobie niczym na wyższą rangę. W prawdzie chciała być bliżej Kara ale także miała w głowie inne plany co do swojej przyszłości. Gdy miała lat 23 w końcu odważyła się wyznać co czuje do swego przyjaciela, a także powiedziała mu o swoim planie opuszczenia wioski i wyruszeniu w podróż i polowaniu na smoki. Co prawda pomysł o podróży mu się spodobał, jednak problem był w tym, że Kar jej nie chciał, a może twierdził że Sir zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego? Niee. To bzdura. Nie było lepszego samca niż on i gdy tylko powiedział że między nimi nic nie będzie, odwróciła się by nie okazać jak ta odpowiedź ją zabolała i by nie pokazać też tego, iż zaraz się rozbeczy. Nie chciała by był z nią poprzez litość. Gdy spytała się go czy jest pewien, on wciąż nie zmienił zdania. I tak zostawiając krótką wiadomość rodzinie, wyruszyła sama nie wiedziała gdzie. Podróżowała sobie tak nie śpiesząc się i walcząc z wszystkim co tylko było wrogie jej i światu. Jakoś tam żyła i choć wciąż czuła żal z tego iż została odrzucona przez ukochanego, nie poddawała się nawet gdy zaszła tam gdzie nie było w ogóle zwierzyny. Pancerz i broń z Orenium które dostała od ojca, idealnie spełniały swe zadanie i nie były tak ciężkie jak to co wygrywała w turniejach. Z każdym miesiącem stawała się coraz groźniejsza aż w końcu w wieku 30 lat trafiła na to na co zawsze chciała polować. Smok. Wielka bestia ziejąca ogniem o czerwonych łuskach. Przez grzbiet przebiegł ją lekki dreszcz, jednak nie uciekła. Walka była krótka albo długa, nie pamiętała, wiedziała jednak że walka była trudna a ona sama ledwo z tego wyszła, nie pamiętała potem nawet czy udało jej się zabić tego smoka wiedziała jednak że stracił łapę z której istota która ją uratowała zrobiła sobie zbroje z łusek. Całkiem ładna nawet ale była dla człowieka? Kobiety w dodatku i to wyraźnie zafascynowanej rasą Sergali. Najwyraźniej Sir była pierwszym Sergalem jakiego kobieta spotkała, nawet jeśli owa kobieta nie wyglądała na zwykłą uzdrowicielkę, no ale nic dziwnego. Rzadko kiedy jej rasa pokazywała się ludziom. Nawet polubiła ową kobietę i została kilka dni by wyleczyć rany i odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań które zadawała nieznajoma i które dotyczyły jej rasy. Starała się nie zdradzić żadnych informacji które mogłyby się potem okazać dla nich niebezpieczne. I tak w końcu jak jej rany się zagoiły do końca, wyruszyła dalej. Czasami trafiała do ludzkich miasteczek gdzie musiała się ukrywać, a czasami wykonywała różne zadania dla bogatszych ludzi którzy jej za to płacili. Nawet ciekawie jej się żyło. Miała 37 lat, ukrywała się w pewnym ludzkim miasteczku, kiedy do jej uszu dotarły informacje o krainie w której jest mnóstwo smoków. Co jak co ale dla niej to były niezwykłe informację. Szybko się spakowała i z podnieceniem malującym się w ślepiach ruszyła do owej krainy. Dragon World heh. Dziwna nazwa no i dużo smoków. Co prawda jeden prawie ją zabił ale miała nadzieje iż podszkoliła się od tamtego czasu. W końcu minęło kilka lat. Kategoria:Inni